Demons aren't always evil, just usually
by Irisowlsanddevilwolves
Summary: The BPRD has been pretty boring lately, but Pepper, a mysterious demon, maybe able to fix that. Then again, maybe that isn't a good thing, especially so soon after the Golden Army ordeal. Rated T for language. My first story, so please be nice.


Hello, people of ! This is my first story, so go easy on me, okay? The point of views will change sometimes, so just watch for that! XD Also, everything I know about Hellboy comes from the live action movies, so there's that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellboy or anyone else, only Pepper and Apep.

Chapter One: I hit the Great White Baldie

*third person POV*

Abe swam about in his tank, listening to Beethoven, as per usual. Hellboy cleaned his guns. Liz continued to feed the kittens. All in all a boring, normal day for the BPRD. Then, finally, the alarm rang. Hellboy stood up and holstered his guns. "Finally, something to do!" Even Abe was excited for a fight. It was getting pretty boring. They grabbed their gear and went to meet Manning at the breaking room.

"So Baldy, what've we got today?"Hellboy said, smirking. Manning glared at the demon, then looked at the papers in his hand. "Looks like some kind of fight between two demons, over near the library. One looks like a wolf, and the other has bat wings. Ten guards were found dead in that area, another two wounded." Hellboy smiled. _Sounds like fun_, he thought. They loaded into the "dump truck" and headed towards the library.

Hellboy jumped out of the truck, Abe coming after him, then Liz. Abe took off his glove and put his hand to the wall. "That's strange…", Abe said curiously. "Whaddaya mean, Fishstick?", Hellboy asked. "I don't sense anything angry…in fact, whatever is in there is quite scared." HB frowned. "Yeah, well, I'll give that thing something to be scared of." "Red, I don't think-", Abe started to protest. HB just marched right by him, closing the doors when he was inside.

Hellboy looked around, seeing the bodies of the ten guards that had been ripped to shreds. "Déjà vu…" He heard growling, and snapped his head to the right. He saw a large wolf-like demon, with glowing green eyes. Its fur near the mouth and feet was covered with blood, and its teeth were a strange pearly white. Hellboy pointed his gun at the creature. "Hey there, Fido. How about you and I play a nice game of fetch?" He shot the gun just as the wolf demon leaped toward him. It knocked him down and started to rake his chest, before he shoved it off and into a pillar, making it yelp. "Bad dog." HB brought his gun back up. The creature got ready to pounce again, but something made them both pause. It was a female voice, yelling, "Stop! Please!" A girl limped in front of the wolf, preventing Hellboy from shooting it. "Move, kid. I'm here to kill that thing. It already killed ten guards." The girl gave him a sad look. "Please, he didn't mean to kill those people. He was just trying to protect me." Hellboy sighed. _Damn girls and their stupid pleading looks_, he thought. He holstered his weapon. "Damn. I was so looking forward to a fight." The girl smiled. "Thank y-" The girl suddenly collapsed. The wolf started to lick her face. Hellboy ran over to help the girl. "Hey kid, are you alright?" The girl's blond hair covered her face. "One, does it _look_ like I'm okay? Two, stop calling me kid, I'm 23!" He finally noticed the strange black spot on her stomach, like she had spilled ink on her shirt. There was a slash mark in the middle, and he could see the wound underneath. It was gushing strange black blood. He grabbed a walkie-talkie and called for a med team. "Don't worry kid, help's comin'."

The med team ran into the room, but stopped when they saw the wolf. Hellboy looked back and glared at them. "Are you gonna get your asses over here to help this girl or not?" he yelled. They regained their composure and started to put the girl onto the carrier, but still shot glimpses of the wolf. Abe and Liz came in, thoroughly confused. "Red? What the hell happened?" Liz asked. Hellboy scratched his head. "I'm not really sure of what happened myself."

*the girl's POV*

I heard voices. They were saying things like, "her heart rate is speeding up" and "hand me the aidozine micranite!", so I assumed I was in a hospital. Let me just make one thing clear: I _hate _hospitals. They terrify me. Don't ask why, I have my reasons. I tried to move my arms, but a burst of pain ran up my body. I screamed out in pain. Suddenly a hand rested on my forehead. A voice said something, "It's okay, we're trying to help. Stay calm." It sounded like a woman, and it was familiar. It sounded like the woman from the library. Either way, it calmed me down. I could smell Apep nearby, so that helped too. They must've given me some medicine to go to sleep, because soon after, I conked out.

I woke up hours later, in a soft bed. I could hear that machine that measures your heart rate going beep, and a few other beep-sound-making machines. I also heard soft whispering coming from what I assumed was outside the room. I groaned loudly, and the talking stopped. My eyes fluttered open, allowing me to see the mess of tubes running into my body. I lifted up my purple and black plaid shirt, and ran my hand over stitches that now covered my stab wound. I heard the door open and some people walk in. One of them had deep red skin, two bumps on his head that looked like shaved horns, and was smoking a cigar. I recognized him from the library. Another one looked human, with long black hair and pale skin. Another was an old bald guy. The last one looked like a fishman, with deep blue skin and a weird thing on his neck that looked like a toilet seat with balloons. The first thing I said? "Why do you have a toilet seat on your neck?" The fishman looked flustered, while the red one laughed hysterically. "See, Fishstick, even a total stranger thinks you were a toilet!"

After the red guy stopped laughing, they all pulled up seats to the bed. I looked at them nervously, then glanced at the wires running to my body. "Can you _please_ take these out? Then make me feel like an octopus." The fish dude looked at me. "Yes, now that you're awake." He proceeded to remove all the wires. I got up and stretched. The fish guy looked at me nervously. "You might not want to-" "I'll be fine, Aqua Man. I heal quickly." The red guy started to laugh again, but the woman shot him a look. I pulled up a chair and sat down. "So, mind telling me where I am?" The old guy looked at my carefully. "You are at the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense, or BPRD, in the medical wing. My name is Thomas Manning, the team director. You were found at a scene, where, apparently, you and your dog killed ten guards. You will be held here for murder." My jaw dropped open, and so did the others'. The woman stood up. "Hey, we don't even have the full story, and you're just going to arrest her?" The woman's hair caught on fire. I smiled. "Cool!" I said. The red guy put his hand on the woman's shoulder, apparently trying to calm her down. The woman sat back down. "Let's just…introduce ourselves and let her tell the story. I'm Elizabeth, but call me Liz." The red guy breathed out some cigar smoke. "I'm Hellboy." The fish dude looked at me carefully. "My name is Abe Sapien. Good to meet you." I smiled at them. "My name's Pepper Amara. My _wolf's_-" I glared at Manning-"name is Apep." At the mention of his name, Apep looked up at me. I patted his head. "Anyway, I had gotten hurt when I was attacked by something while I was flying around." Hellboy motioned for me to stop. "Wait a second- did you say _flying_?" I grinned. "Yeah. Wanna see?" Manning glared at HB. "No. Continue." I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, I landed near the library, and a couple guards saw me. They started to shoot at me, and Apep…well, you can guess what happened next." Liz turned to McAsshole, smirking. "See? It was just…a misunderstanding." Hellboy and Abe laughed a bit. I shifted nervously. "Hey, um, do you, uh, think that maybe I could stay here?" I asked timidly. Manning looked at me weirdly. "We can't just let anyone stay here, you'd have a job to do!" I looked at him pleadingly. "I can prove to you that I belong here. Give me a chance!" Abe gave me a look, I couldn't tell what it was. "Let's take her to the training room. We can see for ourselves."

Apep and I stood in the middle of a large room, facing a window where the others were. Manning pressed a button and spoke into a microphone, causing his voice to echo about the room. "Okay, we'll try a few random tests here and there, nothing too hard." I glared at him. He pressed another button, and strange droids came out of the walls. I smirked, and spread out my palms. Black clouds, shadows, raced across the room to my hands, turning into swords. I ran towards the nearest droid and ran one of the swords through its torso. I heard Apep tearing other droids to pieces. _Might as well show them everything_, I thought deviously. I tossed away the swords, which melted as soon as they hit the floor. I crouched down, concentrating, and morphed my fingers into one-and-a-half feet long claws. I raced across the room, slashing the droids to pieces.

When the droids laid in pieces on the ground, I faced the glass. "That all you got, Thomas the Train Engine?" Manning's face turned red, and he pressed another button. The floor fell away to acid. My tail, which had previously looked like a belt, shot out to grab Apep. Large leathery wings sprouted from my back, flapping furiously. Once we were supported in the air, I glared at the glass. "Manning, you fucktard! What in holy Mongolia's name made you do that?" Manning frowned. Again. "I wanted to see if you could react quickly." The floor came back. I put Apep down, but stayed in the air. I backed up as far as I could go, and rose to the roof. I brought out my claws again, pushed them outwards, and made a cone. Manning seemed to get confused. "Pepper, what are you doing?" I smirked. "I'm aiming for that giant white bald spot on your stupid little head." I flattened my wings against my back and pushed off the wall. I let out a loud, ear piercing screech, and slammed into the window.

The glass shattered, going everywhere. I the back of my mind, I was worried about Hellboy, Abe, and Liz, but at the moment, I was too preoccupied with getting retribution. My wings sank back into my…back, and my claws shortened into much smaller ones. I had landed right on top of Manning, sitting on his chest. I planted my hands on his arms so he couldn't move. "Bulls-eye, bitch." Manning's eyes were popping out of his head, and he looked like he was hyperventilating. "That-that's not-but wait-you can't just-WHUH?" he stammered. I chuckled, then got up. "Well, as you can see, I'm _pretty sure_ I've got what it takes to be in the BPRD." The others looked at me in shock. Abe finally spoke up. "I guess, I should, take you to your room." Manning nodded, and Abe led me out into a hallway. He started to tell me about where everything was, when I blurted out, "I'm sorry about the training room. It's just- Manning could've gotten Apep killed." He looked at me carefully. "It's alright, Pepper. Manning brought it upon himself." I smiled.

"Well, here we are." Abe opened a door, revealing a room with grey walls, a bed, and two doors, one to the bathroom, one a closet. "It's a bit…bland." I said ever-so-observantly. Abe frowned a bit. "Right, sorry about that. You can decorate it to your liking." I smiled. _You finally have a home, Pepper. A real home_, I thought. Abe motioned back down the hallway. "My room is a few doors down, if you need anything." I turned to Abe, and gave him a quick, albeit awkward, hug. "Thanks Abe. Really. Goodnight!" I walked into the room and fell onto the bed.

Well, that's chapter one! Reviews appreciated!


End file.
